Last Kiss
by Dyorit
Summary: Ciuman terahir adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat Kim Jongin berikan untuk melepas seorang Do Kyungsoo. KaiSoo/KaiD.O


Tittle: Last Kiss

Author: Dyorit

Genre: Angst, Romance

Rating: T

Length: Oneshoot (6.127 k)

Pair: Kai—Kyungsoo

Disclaimer: Seluruh cast milik diri sendiri, orang tua, agensi, fans, dan semua yang menyayanginya. Seluruh typo's, cerita, dan EYD yang ancur punya gue seorang.

Warning: YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, Boys Love, boy x boy, boys love boys, Official Pair!, EYD berantakan, alur ngebosenin, OOC (Out Of Character), typos beterbaran, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut, kaga ada feel, panjang banget, kaga nyambung ama judul

Author's Note: ini ff lama (menurut gue). Gue kaga pernah kepikiran buat share cerita ini di akun ffn gue. Tapi karena kemarin solmet/? (nyenengin anak bontot/? :v) Gue minta (mungkin) biar di share di sini jadi gue share sekalian. Mungkin ff kek 'ah Cuma gitu' emang ni ff Cuma gitu/? :v

~…~

Jongin masih mencoba untuk menyuapi Kyungsoo yang tengah asyik menatap ikan hias dalam toples kaca. Jongin baru saja membelikan ikan-ikan hias itu kemarin saat dirinya di tugaskan di Mokpo untuk beberapa hari

"Kyungsoo, buka mulutmu" titahnya yang langsung di turuti lelaki yang lebih mungil. Saat hendak memasukan suapan berikutnya ponselnya bergetar, dengan sedikit kesusahan ia menyimpan mangkuk bubur ke atas meja makan untuk kemudian meraih ponselnya yang terletak di dalam saku celananya

"Hallo, Kim Jongin disini"

"_Maaf menggangu waktu Anda, tapi Tuan Yong Guk membutuhkan Anda sekarang di kantor_" dahi Jongin berkerut bingung, bahkan ia belum tiga jam pulang dari kantornya, tetapi atasannya sudah menyuruhnya kembali ke sana

"Aku akan segera kesana, apakah ada Luhan disana?" hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum gadis di seberang telfon menjawab 'Ya'. Jongin memutus sambungannya kemudian beralih kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo, walaupun ahirnya di tolak oleh Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu lebih tertarik pada ikan-ikannya daripada makannannya, ahirnya ia lebih memilih mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih toples kaca yang dari tadi terus di perhatikan Kyungsoo

"Kemarikan ikan-ikan itu, Kyung" titahnya, Kyungsoo tidak menurutinya. Lelaki mungil itu memeluk erat-erat toples berisi ikan hiasnya, "Kau bisa melihatnya nanti, sekarang kita harus ke kantor. Aku ada urusan mendadak" Kyungsoo masih diam dengan lengan yang masih terus memeluk toples ikannya

Jongin menoleh menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencoba mengingat dimana ia menaruh _lollipop_ sisa kemarin. Matanya beralih ke atas almari dapur, bukan sebuah _lollipop_ yang di temukannya, tetapi sebuah toples _cookies _pemberian tetangga sebelah apartemen mereka, ia meraih toples itu. Mengambil sepotong _cookies _dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyungsoo

"Lihat, aku punya _cookies_. Sekarang berikan toples itu dan aku juga akan memberikan _cookies _ini" Kyungsoo meletakkan toples ikan hiasnya ke atas meja, tangannya terulur meraih _cookies _yang sedang di pegang Jongin tetapi malah seperti menggapai udara. Jongin menyerngit bingung, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan _cookies _itu di tangan Kyungsoo, lelaki yang lebih mungil langsung memakannya setelah merasakan _cookies _berada di dalam telapak tangannya

Jongin menyimpan toples ikan milik Kyungsoo di atas nakas kamar mereka, kemudian mengambil dua buah _mantel_ miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo, menyambar _beanie _milik Kyungsoo, juga dua buah syal untuk mereka berdua. Salju sudah turun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, suhu di luar mungkin dapat mencapai di bawah nol derajat

Jongin melepas mantel Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, menggantungnya pada gantungan yang terdapat di samping pintu masuk kantor kepolisian, _beanie _yang bertengger di kepala Kyungsoo ia biarkan saja. Kemudian dengan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo Jongin menyeret lelaki yang lebih kecil ke sebuah ruangan, di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang lelaki—cukup cantik untuk di bilang lelaki—. Dalam balutan seragam kepolisian

"Apa-apan ini? Kenapa aku di panggil lagi?" Jongin duduk di sebelah lelaki dengan balutan seragam kepolisian dengan _nametag _'Xi Luhan' itu. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Luhan melempar senyum lebarnya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya di tanggapi mata bulat Kyungsoo yang makin melebar, tanpa kata, tanpa sebuah jawaban. Luhan sudah lebih dari terbiasa tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak berbicara

"Mana aku tahu" jawab Luhan acuh, Jongin menghela nafas panjang lalu bangkit berdiri di ikuti Kyungsoo

"Tidak kau di sini saja bersama Luhan" larang Jongin, Kyungsoo menurut ia kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi, "Aku titip dia, semoga saja hanya sebentar. Dia tidak makan banyak tadi sebaiknya kalian mencari makan" Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya, hendak memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Luhan, tapi lelaki dengan wajah cantik itu langsung berdiri. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah seakan berkata tidak usah

"Kebetulan aku juga belum makan" ujarnya, Jongin masih menyerngit bingung. "Biarkan sekali-sekali aku yang mentraktir Kyungsoo, biasanya kan kau yang mentraktir kami. Hitung-hitung balas budi atas jasamu membantuku membersihkan salju di atas genting kemarin"'

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah sosok Jongin tidak nampak di matanya, Luhan berdiri kemudian menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar ikut berdiri. Kyungsoo menurut, ia hanya memandang Luhan dengan mata besarnya dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya

Jongin berjalan menyusuri trotoar, _mantel _yang membalut tubuhnya semakin ia eratnya saat samar-samar angin musim dingin menyapanya. Luhan mengirim pesan padanya jika Kyungsoo tidak mau di ajak beranjak dari acara melihat pohon natal besar yang memang sengaja di buat pemerintah di taman kota. Kyungsoo memang mudah tertarik dengan sesuatu yang terlihat menarik, persis seperti seorang bocah

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat dirinya hampir melewati sebuah lampu kota, ia jadi teringat saat pertamanya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Sama seperti sekarang, ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dua tahun lalu di bawah hujan salju. Saat itu Jongin baru pulang kerja, saat tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang lelaki mungil duduk di samping lampu kota dengan _mantel _kusut dan kucel yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang kecil, sebuah _beanie _yang sudah robek di beberapa bagian juga sebuah syal yang bukannya melingkar di lehernya tetapi melingkari kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, menggantikan fungsi dari sebuah sarung tangan

Tadinya Jongin ingin berlalu saja, tetapi saat melihat tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang terus memperhatikannya walaupun tatapannya terkesan kosong tanpa harapan, bibirnya yang mulai membiru dan tubuh kecilnya yang seakan tenggelam ke dalam mantelnya sendiri membuatnya tidak tega. Banyak orang sekarang yang dengan mudahnya hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tetapi Jongin tidak seperti itu, mendiang ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya untuk selalu perduli terhadap sekitarnya, apalagi ia adalah seorang polisi

Ahirnya ia membawa Kyungsoo, bukan ke apartemennya tetapi ke klinik temannya yang berada di dekat tempat itu. Mengingat bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah membiru, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah lama duduk di situ dalam suhu di bawah dari nol derajat. Satu yang membuatnya kaget saat pertama kali sahabat karibnya yang berprofesi sebagai doker itu berbicara setelah tiga hari Kyungsoo di titipkan karena demam dan flu di klinik sahabatnya itu adalah, kalau Kyungsoo mengalami tekanan mental yang berat, pola pikirnya masih seperti seorang bocah, dan juga tidak bisa berbicara dan menulis, sepertinya memang tidak pernah di ajari berbicara ataupun membaca oleh orang tuanya dahulu, tidak bisa mandi dan makan sendiri, dan hanya dapat mengungkapkan ekspresi tidak nyaman, marah, lapar, dan juga lelah dengan menangis bukan mengatakannya langsung. Bahkan mereka baru tahu nama Kyungsoo dari bordiran yang terdapat di sudut syalnya, Sejak saat itu Jongin memutuskan untuk merawat Kyungsoo daripada Kyungsoo di lempar ke panti asuhan

Jongin meraih ponselnya yang berada dalam saku _mantel_nya, tertera nama Luhan di layarnya. Dengan segera ia kembali berjalan sambil mengangkat telfon dari Luhan

"_YAK! Lama sekali kau, sebenarnya kau ada dimana hah?!_" Jongin sedikit terkekeh mendengar Luhan yang mengoceh, "_Kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak tahukah kau kalau Kyungsoo sedang menangis sekarang?! Dia baru saja terjatuh!_" spontan Jongin langsung berlari menuju taman kota

BRUKK….

"Ah, maafkan aku maafkan aku" ucap seseorang yang menabrak Jongin, lelaki dengan kulit coklat itu mendongak waktu seakan berhenti. Di hadapannya kini seseorang dari masa lalunya, cinta monyetnya sewatu SMP, gadis yang berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya, seseorang yang hingga kini masih memiliki tempat di sudut hatinya

"Krystal" panggilnya lirih, gadis dengan mantel berwarna krem dan sepatu _boot _tinggi selutut dengan warna coklat tua itu memandang Jongin untuk beberapa saat dengan wajah bingung

"Kau, Jongin kan? Kim Jongin?" tanyanya, Jongin bangkit. Menghadiahi gadis yang merupakan cinta monyetnya itu dengan senyuman lebar dari telinga hingga telinga

"Lama tak berjumpa. Kulihat sekarang kau bekerja mejadi seorang pembawa berita di sebuah stasiun TV?" tanya Jongin sekedar basa-basi, gadis dengan rambut lurus sebatas pundak itu tersenyum kecil. Membenarkan sedikit tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin

"Begitulah, ahirnya aku dapat meraih cita-citaku bekerja di stasiun TV" Jongin tersenyum canggung, sebelah tangannya mengelus buru romanya yang berada di tengkuk. Bertemu kembali dengan cinta monyetnya setelah hampir lima tahun tidak pernah bertatapan muka secara langsung membuatnya sedikit terjebak dalam kecanggungan

"Aku suka rambut pendekmu yang sekarang, kau terlihat lebih segar" puji Jongin, rona merah mulai tersebar di seluruh bagian pipi si gadis

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, pada awalnya aku berpikir aku tidak cocok dengan potongan rambut ini. Tapi paman PD mengatakan jika aku cocok, sekarang kau yang bilang seperti itu. Aku jadi lebih percaya diri dengan potongan ini sekarang" ujarnya malu-malu, Jonin tersenyum kecil

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengenang masa lalu? Secangkir _latte _atau mungkin secangkir _hot chocolate_? Tentu saja aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Jika kau berkenan tentunya" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, gadis degan potongan rambut pendek itu menyambut uluran tangan Jongin

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya, walaupun aku ingin" ujarnya. Jongin semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia merasa kembali pada roda takdir kesukaannya, semuanya terlalu menyenangkan dan menakjubkan hingga ia tidak perduli dengan getaran yang di hasilkan ponselnya, dan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis menunggu Jongin menjemputnya di taman kota

Jongin merutuki dirinya yang bisa sampai lupa jika Kyungsoo dan Luhan menunggunya di taman kota, berbincang dengan cinta masa lalunya membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Ia langsung pulang saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan pertemuan singkat mereka dan saling berjanji untuk bertemu kembali esok hari setelah saling tukar nomor ponsel

Ia pulang dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Hingga saat ia akan membuka pintu apartemennya ia baru ingat jika Kyungsoo dan Luhan menunggunya di taman kota, dengan perasaan bersalah ia berlari menuju _lift_. Ia langsung tertegun saat pintu _lift _terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Luhan yang sedang menggendong Kyungsoo yang terlihat lemas di belakang punggungnya

Ia menerima saja saat Luhan mengatainya bajingan dan berengsek berulang-ulang, karena kini ia memang merasa seperti itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sampai tidak mau tidur seranjang dengan Jongin seperti biasanya, ia lebih memilih tidur di kamar tamu. Dan pada malam itu Jongin baru saja menerima penolakan dari Kyungsoo untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak mereka tinggal dalam satu atap

.

.

.

Hari libur adalah hari yang paling Jongin sukai, ia dapat bangun siang tanpa takut terlambat, mengajak Kyungsoo _jogging _mengelilingi daerah apartemen mereka, mencoba resep baru dari internet lalu menikmatinya berdua bersama Kyungsoo, menonton kartun kesukaan Kyungsoo, lalu menemani Kyungsoo bermain dengan balok-baloknya untuk menciptakan sebuah istana atau mungkin mobil-mobilan. Sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai dokter itu berkata jika sebaiknya Jongin mencoba melatih IQ Kyungsoo dengan _puzzle _dan balok-balok ataupun lego yang membutuhkan pemikiran untuk menyelesaikannya

"Mari kita buat istana kita" ujar Jongin, sambil mengeluarkan sekardus balok-balok dan lego dari dalam alamari. Menumpahkan seluruhnya di hadapan Kyungsoo yang langsung meraih sebuah balok berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah

"Kita hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk menyusunnya, kau ingat kan hari ini kita ada janji dengan Suho untuk periksa?" Kyungsoo hanya diam, masih terus mencoba menyusun balok-balok dalam genggamannya mencoba merubahnya menjadi istana balok. Jongin tersenyum, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak terlihat memperhatikan ataupun mendengarkan ucapannya tetapi Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo mendengarkannya, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak puncak kepala Kyungsoo

"Anak baik, tetaplah menjadi anak baik hingga ahir oke?" Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap mata Jongin dengan tatapan kosongnya kemudian kembali menunduk menyusun balok-baloknya menjadi sebuah istana

DING… DONG…

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu depan, kemudian membukanya tanpa melijat _intercom_. Di depannya kini berdiri Krystal dengan mantel merah maroonnya dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam di kedua kakinya. Jongin kembali tersenyum lebar, ia mempersilahkan Krystal untuk masuk, saat memasuki ruang tamu ia baru ingat jika Kyungsoo bermain dengan balok-baloknya di sana. Ia mempersilahkan Krystal untuk duduk sementara dirinya mendekati Kyungsoo

"Ayo Kyungsoo, kau bermain di dalam kamar saja" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo masih diam. Tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu di depan Krystal

"Kyungsoo, ayo!" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menumpuk sebuah balok persegi panjang di atas balok-balok yang lainnya. Membuat istana yang di buat Kyungsoo rubuh tak bersisa, Kyungsoo memandang istananya untuk beberapa detik dalam diam sebelum kemudian mennagis. Jongin menggeram kesal, wajahnya semakin memerah menahan malu dan emosi, dengan sekali sentak Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo. Membawa lelaki mungil itu ke kamar mereka kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya

Jongin kembali ke ruang tamu beberapa menit kemudian, Krystal masih di sana. Memandang bingung pada Jongin

"Siapa dia? Setahuku kau hanya tinggal dengan ayahmu dulu, oh iya dimana ayahmu?" tanya gadis itu. Jongin duduk di _sofa _dengan gerakan canggung yang terlihat kaku

"Dia seseorang yang kubantu dari jalanan, ayahku sudah meninggal saat aku berada di tingkat dua SMA" Krystal menutup mulutnya

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu" ujarnya. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan

DUKK… DUKK…

Jongin mengabaikan suara ketukan di belakangnya, ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak suka di kunci sendirian di dalam sebuah ruangan. Tetapi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang dapat ia pikirkan untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya dari Krystal

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Jongin tersenyum di paksakan, tak urung ia sebenarnya juga merasa bersalah dengan perbuatannya barusan tetapi sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya

"Maaf, Krys. Tapi sepertinya aku ada acara kurang dari lima belas menit lagi, mungkin kau bisa berkunjung di lain hari atau kita bisa bertemu nanti setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku, aku akan mengirimkan pesan kepadamu nanti" satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Kyungsoo setelah ini adalah mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dan membuatnya tertarik dengan suatu hal. Sebenarnya Jongin masih punya empat puluh lima menit sebelum pergi ke tempat sahabatnya untuk memeriksa keadaan psikologis Kyungsoo. Ia akan mencoba mengambil tiga puluh menit untuk mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan

Lelaki dengan kulit seputih salju itu memberikan Kyungsoo sebatang _lollipop _setelah Kyungsoo mengikuti beberapa tes, Kyungsoo menerimanya kemudian turun dari ranjang lalu menyodorkannya pada Jongin. Jongin yang sudah tahu maksut Kyungsoo membuka bungkus _lollipop_ pemberian Suho kemudian menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut Kyungsoo, si mungil membuka mulutnya dan sebatang _lollipop _langsung tersemat di antara kedua belah bibirnya

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa-basi, lelaki yang lebih tua dari Jongin yang juga berprofesi sebagai doker itu tersenyum. Menyerahkan secangkir teh putih dengan dua blok gula pada Jongin

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya sebaiknya aku yang bertanya padamu dahulu" Jongin mengangguk, kemudian menoleh ke samping mendekatkan bibir cangkir ke bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya ke samping menolak pemberian Jongin dan lebih memilih mengulum _lollipop_nya, "Apa saja yang sudah bisa dia lakukan?"

"Dia sudah mau mandi sendiri sekarang, biasanya ia membutuhkan waktu cukup lama di kamar mandi untuk bermain air dan busa, terkadang ia sudah mau makan sendiri tanpa di suapi dan mulai menatap sesuatu dengan sebuah makna bukan tatapan kosong lagi" jawab Jongin, menyimpan cangkir tehnya di atas meja Suho, sedangkan lelaki yang paling tua di antara ketiganya mengangguk

"Sudah mulai ada kemajuan daripada tiga bulan yang lalu. Lanjutkan kerjamu itu, Jong" Jongin tersenyum, ia sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menatap ikan-ikan hias milik Suho yang berada di dalam akuarium, "Apa dia masih sering mimpi buruk dan mengamuk tanpa sebab?"

"Dia kadang-kadang masih mengalami mimpi buruk tapi tidak sesering dulu, untuk mengamuk tanpa sebab dia sudah tidak melakukannya lagi"

"Kau tahu, Jong. Perkembangan pemahaman Kyungsoo tergolong lambat" ujar Suho. Jongin mengangguk kecil

"Aku tahu" ucapnya, "Tapi setidaknya dia mulai berkembang dan tidak hanya diam saja seperti dahulu"

"Hidup satu atap dengan seorang pengidap tekanan mental itu sulit, Jong. Tapi tak kusangka kau akan bertahan hingga dua tahun lamanya, kukira kau akan langsung menendang bocah itu setelah beberapa bulan tapi ternyata aku salah" Jongin terkekeh, ia berdiri dari duduknya hanya sekedar untuk menarik Kyungsoo yang mulai akan mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam akuarium, menyuruh lelaki yang lebih mungil untuk duduk diam, mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari ikan-ikan hias dalam akuarium milik Suho dengan memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah rubik yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja kerja sahabatnya

"Yong Guk mengataiku orang yang terlalu baik kemarin lusa. Aku tidak tahu itu sebuah pujian atau ejekan, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya" ujarnya, Suho ikut tekekeh. "Mau ku traktir?"

Suho tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menolak sebuah tawaran gratis"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di depan apartemen Luhan sekitar pukul dua siang, Jongin mengatakan jika ia ingin menitipkan Kyungsoo sebentar karena dirinya memiliki janji, jika Kyungsoo tidak memiliki seorang ibu maka sekarang Luhanlah yang akan berperan sebagai ibunya

"Ada janji dengan siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas dan sedikit kesal, karena biasanya jika libur Jongin bahkan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan meminjam Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan Jongin terkesan memberikan Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Kau tau Krystal?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan wajah memerah malu. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti

"Pembawa berita di TV itu kan?" Jongin mengangguk perlahan

"Dia adalah cinta monyetku, aku bertemu dengannya kembali kemarin. Saat melihatnya aku merasa jika roda takdir kembali pada posisi yang kusukai" Luhan menghela nafas, ia sedikit tidak suka dengan penuturan Jongin

"Bulan lalu kau bilang jika kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang? Aku bahkan dapat melihat kalau kau menjadi sedikit tidak terlalu perduli dengannya" Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton acara kartun kesukaannya

Jongin terdiam, ia merasa tertohok dengan ucapannya sendiri. Memang bulan lalu ia berkata pada Luhan jika ia mulai jatuh dalam pesona Kyungsoo, rasa ingin melindungi Kyungsoo pada dirinya makin besar, sebuah rasa kasihan yang ahirnya berbuah cinta. Ia terdiam kaku di tempatnya, sedangkan Luhan sudah menyesap aroma dari _green tea _yang memang ia seduhkan untuk mereka bertiga

"A—aku tidak tahu aku hanya merasa kalau hidupku mulai terisi kembali"

"Lantas kau anggap apa Kyungsoo? Apakah ia tidak mengisi harimu? Bahkan aku yakin seribu persen Kyungsoo mengambil andil dalam merubah sifat urakanmu itu daripada gadis berdada besar itu!" Luhan berdiri, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk ikut berdiri kemudian menyeret lelaki mungil itu ke dapur

"PERGILAH!" teriak Luhan terdengar seperti mengusir, Jongin bangkit berdiri. Berjalan dengan menunduk kemudian hilang di balik daun pintu

Jalan tercepat untuk mencapai apartemen mereka adalah jalan yang melewati taman kota, mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari rumah Luhan. Ia sedikit merasa patah hati saat tadi ia berkencan dengan Krystal dan memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada Krystal ternyata gadis itu sudah di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Gadis itu menangis, terus menggumam terlambat pada Jongin

"_Krys, sebenarnya aku memiliki perasaan lebih padamu. Aku sudah menjadi pengagum sekaligus seseorang yang mencintaimu sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di SMP" gadis itu meneteskan air matanya dengan deras. Jongin memandang Krystal dengan tatapan bingung_

"_Kenapa kau men—"_

"_Kau terlambat, kau benar-benar terlambat. Aku sudah di jodohkan, ayah dan ibuku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan kami" Jongin merasa hatinya mencelos, sakit dan perihnya di tolak terasa menggerogoti hatinya_

"_Tapi—tapi, kita bisa saja menikah tanpa restu orang tuaku. Kita bisa menikah di luar Seoul" Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Krystal. Secinta-cintanya ia pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya ia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir seperti itu_

"_Tidak, Krys! Terima kasih atas usulanmu, tapi aku merasa bahwa apa yang kau ucapkan itu adalah salah" Jongin bangkit, wajahnya memerah antara malu dan menahan marah. Tak ia sangka Krystal akan seperti itu. Menikah tanpa restu orang tua? Yang benar saja!. Ia berjalan menjauhi Krystal, tetapi gadis itu berlari kemudian menangkap lengan Jongin, mencegah lelaki berkulit coklat itu untuk pergi_

"_Kumohon, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku juga, kita sama-sama saling mencintai jadi apa salahnya kita menikah tanpa restu dari orang tua? Mereka hanya orang tua bukan Tuhan" Jongin menghempaskan tangan Krystal yang masih mencengkram lengannya_

"_Secinta apapun aku padamu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu! Harusnya kau bersyukur masih memiliki orang tua yang masih memikirkan masa depanmu, bukan seperti aku! Dan lagi, mereka memang bukan Tuhan tapi jika tanpa mereka kau juga tidak akan ada di sini. Permisi" kemudian Jongin pergi meninggalkan tempat pertemuan mereka. Meninggalkan Krystal yang masih menangis_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini ia menyadari jika memang Kyungsoolah yang terbaik baginya, sebelah tangan Jongin membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisi ayam goreng sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi menggengam tangan Kyungsoo agar tidak terpisah. Kyungsoo sangat mudah tertarik akan suatu hal, pernah sekali Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah festifal. Saat itu Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo untuk mengambil dompetnya tetapi saat ia berbalik Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada, Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo beberapa jam kemudian di depan sebuah toko pernak-pernik. Kyungsoo berdiri mematung, memandang sebuah lampion dengan tatapan kosong tetapi seolah menginginkan

Jongin hanya tidak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali, cukup sekali saja ia kehilangan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Langkah Jongin terhenti dengan tiba-tiba saat Kyungsoo berhenti untuk memandang pohon natal besar di taman kota

"Mau melihat pohon natal lagi?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh, memandang mata Jongin dalam keheningan. Jongin yang mengerti segera merangkul Kyungsoo, membawanya ke depan pohon natal besar itu. Jongin memandang lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi pohon natal besar itu

Segera ia keluarkan ponselnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memotret Kyungsoo di depan pohon natal besar itu

"Berdiri diam di sini, tatap lensa kameranya. Mengerti?" Jongin bertanya, Kyungsoo masih diam memandang mata Jongin seperti biasa, "Jika kau mengerti anggukan kepalamu" seperti kebiasaannya, Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk memotret agar Kyungsoo dan beberapa lampu berkelip di belakangnya terlihat jelas. Setelah merasa posisinya pas, ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, _Say kimchiii_" teriak Jongin mengingat posisi mereka yang cukup jauh

JEPRETT…

Jongin tertegun di tempat mematung dalam diam, ia memandang hasil jepretannya dengan mata membulat tidak percaya. Dalam foto itu Kyungsoo tersenyum, tidak terlalu lebar, tergolong tipis tetapi kelihatan sekali kalau Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum. Setelah dua tahun bersama baru kali ini Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, ini adalah senyum pertama Kyungsoo. Hatinya berdesir hangat, nyaman, penuh cinta dan harapan, ia merasa jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada sosok yang sama yaitu Kyungsoo. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis nan lembut yang terlihat tulus penuh cinta

Paginya Jongin sedang memasak saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara berdebam keras dari arah kamar. Segera Jongin melepaskan apronnya, mematikan kompor kemudian berlari ke kamar, saat pertama kali membuka pintu kamar yang di temukannya adalah Kyungsoo yang terduduk di samping ranjang. Jongin menghela nafas sepertinya Kyungsoo terjatuh dari atas ranjang

Segera ia mendekati Kyungsoo, membantunya berdiri. Kyungsoo hanya memandang Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat bingung. Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo di pinggir kasur, mengelus rambut Kyungsoo kemudian mencium kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Kebiasaannya untuk menyambut Kyungsoo saat bangun tidur

"Mandilah, saat kau selesai mandi sarapan pasti sudah siap" Kyungsoo masih terus memandang Jongin. "Mengangguklah jika kau mendengarkanku" seperti biasa Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekali

"Anak manis, cepat mandi. Jangan terlalu lama bermain air, atau nanti aku tidak akan memberikanmu _cookies_ setelah sarapan" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk sekali

Jongin keluar kamar Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelang, Kyungsoo memang sering sekali jatuh ahir-ahir ini. Jongin menganggap saat Kyungsoo berjalan mungkin lelaki mungil itu tersandung kakinya sendiri. Tetapi satu yang Jongin tidak pernah perhatikan dengan seksama, terkadang Kyungsoo tidak dapat bangkit berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain setelah terjatuh padahal ia hanya terjatuh kecil

Jongin berbalik saat mendengar ada langkah kaki dengan suara terseret. Saat ia bebalik ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding, dengan segera ia meletakkan semangkuk besar sup daging, menu mereka untuk sarapan pagi ini ke atas meja makan, kemudian berlari membantu Kyungsoo untuk berjalan

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang mencoba berjalan dengan langkah lebar di bantu olehnya, tak berapa lama Kyungsoo merosot kemudian menangis. Jongin panik, ia menggendong Kyungsoo meletakkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo ke atas _sofa_. Saat tubuh kecilnya sudah berada di atas _sofa _yang nyaman tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memukuli kepalanya. Jongin mencegah Kyungsoo untuk melakukan itu dengan mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa? Sakit kepala lagi? Ini sudah ke empat kalinya dalam seminggu kau mengalami ini. Pokoknya hari ini kita harus ke rumah sakit" ucap Jongin dengan nada final. Kyungsoo masih menangis dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat menahan sakit pada kepalanya

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan serangkaian tes. Seperti tes MRI, foto toraks, dan darah. Itu semua atas saran dari Suho saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, kedua kaki Kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat di gerakan lagi sejak dari rumah, Jongin menyadari ini saat Kyungsoo tidak mau berdiri dan hanya memandang dirinya dengan mata berair. Ahirnya Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di _basement _dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat Suho praktek

Mereka menunggu dengan Kyungsoo yang memandang kosong pada tembok di hadapannya, Jongin menepuk lutut Kyungsoo berkali-kali seolah mengatakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Mereka menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dengan sabar, hingga seorang perawat memanggil mereka. Menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kerja seorang dokter bernama Kris Wu

"Hasil tes seluruhnya menunjukan hasil normal, tidak ada tanda-tanda dugaan atas tumor ataupun penyakit metabolik lain" ujar dokter dengan wajah kebaratan itu kepada keduanya. Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Bisa ceritakan padaku apa keluhan Anda?"

"Biar aku yang menjawab" Jongin mengajukan diri, ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak mungkin untuk menceritakan apa yang ia keluhkan, "Dia sering jatuh tanpa sebab ahir-ahir ini, terkadang langkah kakinya terlihat sangat lebar, ahir-ahir ini juga dia sering sakit kepala, dan tidak bisa menjangkau sebuah barang, padahal jaraknya dengan barang itu dekat"

"Bagaimana dengan cara bicaranya?"

"Dia tidak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun, jadi aku tidak tahu"

Dokter itu mengangguk, memproses segala penuturan yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin. Kemudian mendongak memandang Jongin dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat serius

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi padanya" Jongin langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa saat mendengar nada bicara Kris yang terdengar sangat serius

.

.

.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya, menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit dengan mata menerawang ke depan. Penjelasan dari Kris tadi benar-benar terasa membawa sebagian dari nyawanya melayang bersama diagnosis dokter muda itu. Rasanya sakit, sesak, perih, dan gagal. Bahkan saat dirinya secara tidak langsung di tolak oleh Krystal rasanya tidak semenyakitkan ini

"_Saudara Kyungsoo kemungkinan besar menderita Spinocerebellar ataxia, penyakit ini menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik secara bertahap dan makin lama kondisi fisiknya akan makin parah. Penyakit ini juga menyebabkan bagian dari otak yang disebut serebellum (otak kecil) memburuk atau atrofit" Jongin tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya mendengar penjelasan dari Kris. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang masih duduk diam di sebelahnya dengan tatapan mata kosong memandang ke depan_

"_A—apa? Apa bisa di sembuhkan?"_

"_Sayangnya belum ada cara pengobatan efektif untuk_ _menyembuhkan penyakit ini secara tuntas. Biasanya pengobatan di lakukan dengan terapi sesuai gejala" jawab Kris. Jongin makin merasa tidak berguna sekarang, ia selalu berkata pada Kyungsoo kalau dirinya akan selalu melindunginya, tetapi sebuah penyakit? Ini di luar kekuasaannya_

"_Penyakit ini biasanya di sebabkan oleh keturunan atau mutasi gen, ada beberapa penbebab lain, tetapi yang pasti penyakit ini bukan di sebabkan oleh virus" setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan Kris. Jongin langsung menangis tersedu tidak perduli bagaimana pandangan Kris melihatnya yang menangis seperti anak kecil_

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo pada kursi penumpang, membenarkan letak sabuk pengaman kemudian berlari berputar menuju kursi supir. Ia melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo

"Besok malam natal, aku juga libur. Mari kita lihat pohon natal besar di taman kota besok, kudengar juga akan ada kembang api di sana, kau mau kan?" Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan tatapannya yang biasa, kosong tanpa harapan. Jongin mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis saat menatap Kyungsoo, tetapi semua itu gagal. Ia menepikan mobilnya dengan sembarangan kemudian menangis tersedu sambil memukuli ban setir. Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang Jongin yang sedang menangisi dirinya dengan tatapan nanar, ini pertama kalinya ia menampilkan mata seperti itu. Sayangnya Jongin sudah terlalu kalut untuk menyadarinya

Luhan membersihkan bangku yang akan mereka bertiga tempati untuk melihat kembang api. Lelaki dengan paras cantik itu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang hanya dapat melihat dunia dari balik punggung Jongin yang menggendongnya, pagi tadi Jongin kembali menyadari jika tangan kiri Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa di gerakkan. Ia kembali menangis pagi itu sambil memandikan Kyungsoo

Jongin meletakkan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan di bantu Luhan, ia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo cukup lama. Tanpa ia sadari ia kembali menitihkan air mata yang kemudian air matanya jatuh mengenai punggung tangan Kyungsoo, ia bukanlah tipe laki-laki cengeng tetapi melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang semakin memburuk membuatnya tak urung menjadi laki-laki yang terus-terusan menangis. Sosok terkasihnya kini sedang ada di keadaan sulit, ia ingin marah, protes, dan mengumpat. Tetapi, bahkan ia tidak tahu mau melakukan semua itu pada siapa. Tidak mungkin ia akan menyalahkan Tuhan

Jongin berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Menggengam tangan yang lebih mungil darinya, "Tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Aku masih di sini, aku akan selalu melindungimu sebisaku" ujarnya tulus

Luhan yang melihat adegan itu hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya, ia hanya tidak ingin Jongin melihatnya menangis. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana sayangnya Jongin kepada sosok Kyungsoo

"Kau suka kembang api kan? Kau suka melihat pohon natal ini kan? Kalau begitu mari kita berfoto di depan pohon ini" ia menyerahkan sebuah kamera digital pada Luhan, Luhan yang mengerti mundur beberapa langkah untuk mencari posisi yang pas. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo, wajahnya menghadap Kyungsoo yang haya menatap ke depan

"_Say kimchiii_" teriak Luhan, dan saat itu juga Jongin merasa dirinya menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia karena dapat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan dalam jarak sedekat ini, mata Kyungsoo juga terlihat lebih bermakna dari biasanya

JEPRETTT…

GREBB….

Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Kyungsoo kemudian kembali menangis tersedu. Jongin kembali tersentak kaget saat merasa ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di punggungnya, itu tangan Kyungsoo

"_Sa—saw—sa—rwang—hawe, Jhow—Jhowngin (Saranghae, Jongin)_" bisik Kyungsoo lirih, terputus-putus dan berat, terdengar penuh perjuangan tepat di telinga Jongin. Jongin yang mendengarnya sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ia menangis semakin keras, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan terus berucap "_Nado saranghae_" bersamaan dengan itu satu per satu kembang api mulai menghiasi langit menyambut malam natal

5 Tahun kemudian

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo yang kini hanya dapat terbaring lemah dengan tubuh kurus di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai macam alat penunjang kehidupannya. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, terapi yang di lakukan Kyungsoo selama dua penuh tidak membuahkan hasil, penyakitnya semakin parah. Menggerogoti seluruh system motoriknya tanpa sisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh total, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah tidak dapat menelan makanan lagi sejak beberapa bulan belakangan

Seluruh hidup Kyungsoo kini hanya dapat bergantung pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Kris bilang, jika keadaan Kyungsoo sudah pada titik paling rendahnya, depresi yang memang di derita Kyungsoo di tambah depresi yang di akibatkan oleh seorang penderita _bed-bound_ akan mempercepat kematian

Selama ini Jongin terus menyangkal jika Kyungsoo sudah dekat dengan kematiannya, Suho, Kris, Luhan bahkan Sehun yang merupakan kekasih Luhan yang berprofesi sebagai Novelis itu sudah membujuk Jongin agar mau melepaskan Kyungsoo, tetapi Jongin tidak mau. Ia menolaknya mentah-mentah, menurutnya asal Kyungsoo masih hidup dan masih bisa membuka matanya ia akan terus mempertahankannya

"JONGIN! AKU BERKATA SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH! KAU HARUS MELEPAS KYUNGSOO! DIA SUDAH CUKUP MENDERITA LIMA TAHUN BELAKANGAN, MASIH TEGAKAH KAU MENGEKANGNYA DI SINI?! DIA JUGA INGIN BEBAS!" bentak Luhan tepat di depan wajah Jongin yang kini sedang duduk di lantai dengan mata sembab dan pandangan kosong

"JONGIN! DENGARKAN AKU! KAU MENDENGAR AKU KAN?! HEI TOLOL, KAU MENDENGARKANKU KAN?! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, IDIOT!" Luhan mengamuk, meraih kerah kemeja Jongin. Menariknya ke atas agar Jongin berdiri. Sehun yang melihat Luhan sudah mulai kehilangan kendali mendekati mereka berdua, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Luhan dari Jongin. Lelaki dengan kulit seputih susu itu menahan tubuh Luhan yang masih terus meronta dan mengumpat Jongin dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Kris dan Suho yang berada di sana hanya dapat memandang nanar Jongin, ahirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan pergi

"Benar kata Luhan kau harus melepaskannya, kau hanya menyiksanya jika terus-terusan mempertahankannya" ujar Suho bijak, ia berjalan bersama Kris meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terpaku menatap tembok

Jongin menangis meraung di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo, menumpahkan segala tekanan dalam hidupnya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, ia tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo. Tetapi, seluruh kata-kata teman-temannya membuatnya sadar jika memang benar, ia secara tidak langsung menyiksa Kyungsoo dengan terus hidup padahal Kyungsoo sudah menyerah dan ingin segera bebas dari seluruh tekanan dunia

Dengan langkah mantap Jongin memasuki kamar rawat Kyungsoo, ia duduk di samping kasur rawat Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang berada di atas kasur melirik Jongin lewat sudut matanya. Jongin memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo

"Hai, sayang. Maafkan aku, aku telah menyiksamu, aku memang tidak berguna, bodoh, dan tolol. Sekarang tidurlah sayang, aku merelakanmu" ucapnya, Jongin dapat melihat sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang berkedut mencoba ingin tersenyum, air mata lelaki yang hanya dapat terbaring di atas kasurnya selama tiga tahun itu mulai mengintip di sudut matanya. Ia bangkit berdiri mengecup bibir Kyungsoo amat lama, Jongin menangis dalam diam dengan masih terus menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Hingga dengan perlahan mata Kyungsoo mulai tertutup, membuat air mata yang tadi mengintip di sudut mata indahnya ahirnya jatuh membasahi bantal di bawahnya, bersamaan dengan hilangnya ruh dari raganya

2 Tahun kemudian

_Blitz _yang berasal dari kamera, orang-orang berpakaian rapi dengan meneteng sebuah _note book_, alat perekam, dan kamera duduk dengan rapi mengisi sebagian besar ruangan hotel itu. Tak berapa lama seorang sutradara dari sebuah _film _yang sedang _booming _saat inimasuk ke dalam ruangan di ikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya, di antara orang-orang yang mengikuti sang sutradara terdapat Jongin dan Sehun di antaranya

Mereka semua duduk di belakang meja panjang pertemuan yang memang di adakan oleh panitia. Seorang MC mulai membuka acara itu, kemudian berbincang-bincang dengan sang sutradara sambil sesekali melempar lelucon dan mengajukan pertanyaan

"Dan sambutlah narasumber sekaligus orang yang telah kami _film_kan kisahnya hingga dapat menjadi _film _dengan penonton terbanyak sepanjang tahun ini" ucap sang sutradara. Jongin berdiri kemudian membungkuk kepada kumpulan wartawan yang haus info, kemudian duduk kembali

"Hallo, namaku Kim Jongin bukan Kai, aku bekerja sebagai seorang polisi, dan aku adalah seseorang yang mengalami kisah nyata dalam _film _ini. Jadi jika kalian berpikir _film _ini hanyalah fiktif yang di buat penulis scenario yang dengan lancang memberi label 'NYATA' pada kisahnya kalian salah. Bahkan jika ada kata selain NYATA yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan yang sebenarnya dengan lebih detail aku akan menggunakannya sekarang juga" ujar Jongin tegas, beberapa dari kumpulan wartawan itu mengangguk mengerti

"Aku menerima beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk ke dalam _e-mail_ku dan _e-mail _Sehun. Aku tidak pernah menjawabnya karena aku tidak terlalu suka mengetik, atau memberi tahu seseorang dengan tulisan, jadi aku akan menjelaskan beberapa pertanyaan itu sekarang" Sehun dan sang sutradara mengangguk memahami

"Ada beberapa orang yang bertanya, bagaimana Sehun bisa mendapatkan kisahku. Jawabannya adalah karena Sehun terus memaksaku untuk bercerita, ia memaksaku setiap hari dalam satu minggu untuk mengungkapkan kisahku untuk di jadikannya sebuah novel, dia bilang ia sedang dalam keadaan buntu untuk berimajinasi. Dan karena ia adalah temanku jadi aku memberitahukannya beberapa potong kisahku, sedangkan sisanya kekasihnya lah yang bernama Luhan yang menceritakannya" Jongin sedikit berdeham

"Pertanyaan kedua, atau aku akan mengatakan ini adalah sebuah permintaan. Ada banyak orang yang memintaku untuk menunjukan beberapa foto dari pemeran kedua dalam _film _ini. Untuk membuktikan keaslian dari label 'NYATA'. Jadi biar aku ceritakan pada kalian sedikit tentang malaikatku yang bernama Kyungsoo bukan Dio. Aku tahu dalam _film _ini namaku dan dirinya di rubah jadi aku akan menegaskan nama asli kami, semoga kalian dapat mengingat nama kami"

Kemudian layar besar di belakang Jongin mulai menampilkan beberapa foto Kyungsoo, seperti Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba menyusun balok-balok dan lego untuk menjadikannya sebuah istana, Kyungsoo yang sedang serius menatap ikan-ikan hiasnya, Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan _cookies_, mengulum permen bahkan foto dimana Kyungsoo sedang tidurpun ada, hingga _slide_ sampai pada foto Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum di depan pohon natal besar. Jongin menyuruh beberapa staff untuk menghentikan slide pada foto ini, ia kemudian menatap para wartawan

"Foto ini aku ambil tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat itu Kyungsoo untuk yang pertama kalinya tersenyum setelah dua tahun tinggal bersamaku" ujar Jongin dengan suara serak, "Saat itu aku merasa jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada sosok yang sama" tambahnya, Jongin menerima uluran tisu dari Sehun untuk menyeka air matanya

Jongin memberi tanda pada para staff untuk melanjutkan _slide_nya, dan Jongin kembali meminta para staff untuk menghentikan slidenya pada foto dimana Jongin yang sedang menatap Kyungsoo di sampingnya sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap ke kamera dengan sebuah senyum

"Ini adalah senyum terahir yang ia berikan sebelum keadaannya kian memburuk hari demi hari, saat itu juga ia mulai berbicara setelah dua tahun hidup dalam keterdiaman. Saat itu natal, sebuah natal yang penuh keajaiban" Jongin mendongak dan menemukan beberapa wartawan sudah mulai menangis

_Slide_ kembali berjalan dan kemudian berhenti pada foto yang di ambil dua tahun lalu beberapa jam sebelum Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas terahirnya. Jongin sudah menangis, ia sudah tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya, jadi kini Sehunlah yang menceritakannya. Berhubung ia juga ada di sana saat kejadian itu

Pertemuan berjalan dengan lancar, beberapa staff dan wartawan keluar dari ruangan ruangan dengan berlinang air mata. Sehun mengusap punggung Jongin yang sedang menghapus air matanya, Jongin mendongak. Memandang pintu keluar ruangan dengan mata melotot, di depan sana terlihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar, Jongin menggumamkan kata 'Aku merindukanmu' yang di balas oleh anggukan dan senyum kecil sosok di depan sana yang dengan perlahan menghilang seperti tertiup angin

FIN


End file.
